<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don't Know How to Look At You and Not Blush by sweatersandcoffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782632">I Don't Know How to Look At You and Not Blush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweatersandcoffee/pseuds/sweatersandcoffee'>sweatersandcoffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BTW Cedric Doesn't Die, Cedric Diggory Lives, First Kiss, Gay, Gay Characters, Gay Panic, Love Story, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, The world needs more of Cedric Diggory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweatersandcoffee/pseuds/sweatersandcoffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cedric Diggory was too much for Theo. Far, far too much.</p><p>Theodore Abbott, whether he knows it fully or not, has been in love with Cedric Diggory since their second year, but's never had the courage to act on it. After being paired together for a class assignment, he's going to have to finally face his fear and talk to the boy. That is, if he can manage to actually form the words. It's kinda hard when he's staring at you like that...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cedric Diggory/Original Male Character(s), Cedric Diggory/Theodore Abbott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Don't Know How to Look At You and Not Blush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm Maddie -- lover of sweaters, coffee, and books. I'm making it a point to do more of what makes me happy (e.g. wearing soft sweaters, drinking good coffee, etc.) and thus this account was born. </p><p>I'm here to write (and read) gay fan fiction to my hearts content -- so if that makes you happy, too, then please take a seat and start reading! </p><p>You can also find my work posted on Wattpad @sweaters-and-coffee and/or follow me on Tumblr @mysweatersandcoffee for more updates. </p><p>*blows kiss*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cedric Diggory was too much for Theo. Far, far too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Hufflepuff prefect, with his stunning grey eyes and half-smirk smile, oozed popularity and charisma. He looked as if he belonged in one of his Aunt Rosa’s old movies she’d take him to see in the muggle theatres on weeknights. Cedric Diggory was Theo’s own personal James Dean. Well, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>Theo’s</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>Theo’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As shy and as nervous as he was, Theo could barely manage to look at the young man. In fact, he did everything he could to avoid it. He would hang around his seat at the end of his classes, pretending to scribble some last minute thoughts in his notes until he was sure Cedric was out the door. If Theo spotted him in the owlery on his way to send an update to his grandfather and Aunt Rosa, he would turn around and hide until Cedric came back down the steps and out of sight. When he’d go to the library to study, Theo would even purposely sit at the table in the farthest corner of the library that students rarely needed books from just to avoid seeing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The truth was, Theo was terrified of Cedric Diggory. Actually, that may be the wrong way to put it. It was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>idea </span>
  </em>
  <span>of Cedric Diggory that terrified him. It frightened him to death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric was the golden boy of Hogwarts. He was intelligent, athletic, well-liked. Everyone loved him and Theo had never witnessed him being anything less than polite to others -- even Theo himself. Over the years, he had talked to Cedric several times, but not without stumbling over his words or making a fool out of himself. Once, as a second-year, as they made their way to the school via the Hogwarts Express, Theo had been trying to purchase some licorice from the trolley only to find they were sold out. Before he could head back to his car, a voice from his left called out, “You can share some of mine!” When he looked over, Theo saw a young Cedric, brown floppy hair and crooked smile, holding out the candy to him. Shy, Theo reached out for a piece, but accidentally grazed Cedric’s hand in the process. As the blood rushed to his face, he averted his gaze to his shoes and mumbled out a “thank you” before running back to his cabin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even as a second-year, Cedric Diggory made him a bumbling fool. That’s why he did everything he could to avoid him, but that wouldn’t work for much longer -- not after McGonagall had assigned them to be partners in their transfiguration class. Theo was lost in thought when he heard his name being called, wondering what he would write to his grandfather about in his next letter home. Maybe something he learned in history of magic? Gramps loved historical stuff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Diggory and Mr. Abbott. You’ll be practicing the Braithmore Method. Ms. Whitby and Mr. Keddle…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>McGonagall’s booming voice had broken him out of his revervie. His quill froze mid-doodle and his eyes quickly went from his paper, to McGonagall, to the back of Cedric’s head just a few rows above and an aisle over from him. To his horror, Cedric looked back at Theo the same time and caught his panicked stare. Thankfully, he just smiled and sent Theo a little wave before turning his attention back to McGonagall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Students, these will be your new seat mates for the next few weeks starting tomorrow. Class dismissed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as McGonagall finished her sentence, students began packing up and flying out of their seats, eager for the few minutes of spare time they had between classes. Unsure of what to do, Theo started his routine once more, taking his time writing “CEDRIC DIGGORY” and “BRAITHMORE METHOD” on some parchment even though he knew there was no way he’d forget that information. Was this a curse? Or maybe McGonagall’s idea of punishment? As he tried to recall any instance he might have annoyed McGonagall and put away his books, Theo heard his name being called. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! It’s Theodore, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo looked up and could instantly start to feel his face get warm. There, standing in front of his desk, was Cedric fucking Diggory. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cedric Diggory. The one who made him lose control of his words. Now in full panic mode, Theo tried to formulate a response. “Uh, um, yeah. It’s Theodore. Or Theo. Whichever…” Theo trailed off as he stood up from his chair, books in hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool. Uh, I’m Cedric,” he held out his hand. “I’m in a few of your classes this year, but I don’t think we talked much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Theo’s brain and motor functions began to work again. “That’s right. I think potions and herbology?” He grasped Cedric’s hand and was met with a surprisingly strong, but gentle, grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And ancient runes. I sit towards the back.” They were still shaking hands. Trying to nonverbally excuse himself, Theo stopped shaking Cedric’s hand and let go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I didn’t realize.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not sure what else to say to him, Theo left an uncomfortable lull in the conversation. The two stood silent for a moment until Cedric spoke again. “So, have you got any plans after classes today? Maybe we could get a jump start on McGonagall’s assignment?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, for Merlin’s sake. Theo couldn’t do this now. He needed some sort of recovery time. He picked up his bag and headed towards the door, careful to keep his eyes on the floor so his face wouldn’t get anymore red. “I can’t tonight -- got a paper due in, uh, astronomy that I’ve barely started on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t a </span>
  <em>
    <span>total </span>
  </em>
  <span>lie. He does have a paper in astronomy -- of which he hasn’t written a word -- due in two weeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cedric brushed off the excuse and kept making polite conversation as the pair reached the door, “No worries. We’ll plan for another time. Maybe later this week?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo quickly nodded, eager to be alone and recollect, “Uh, yeah. Sure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were out of the classroom now, standing alone at the top of the stairs. Cedric had stopped right in front of Theo, blocking his path to his next class, and effectively forcing him to look the taller boy in the face. “So, what about Thursday?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thursday. That gave him two days. Do it, Theo. Just go ahead -- say yes and get this over with. “Thursday. I can do Thursday.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric’s mouth turned up in a big smile. “Awesome. Thursday it is then, then.” He moved out of Theo’s way and started making his way down the staircase while Theo went up. Before they got very far, Theo heard Cedric’s voice again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Theodore.” Theo turned around to see Cedric at the bottom of the staircase. “I took astronomy last year and was pretty good at it. If you get stuck or would like some help.” He gave Theo a bigger smile -- almost a smirk -- as he took Theo’s now bright red cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely,” he squeaked before turning around and practically running up the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely,” Cedric repeated, hands in pockets, watching the boy in front of him scurry away. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After being seriously underwhelmed by the amount of gay Cedric fanfic, I finally decided to just write my own! Warning: It's a slow burn.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>